The present invention relates to article carriers and to brackets therefor and more particularly relates to multiple rail article carriers and to movable brackets therefor.
Luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle carriers, and similar carriers adapted to be mounted to the exterior sheet metal of motor vehicles are well known and have been disclosed in various forms. Many comprise two or more longitudinal slat assemblies fastened to the trunk or to the roof or to a similar flat exterior sheet metal surface of a motor vehicle in a spaced apart parallel relationship. Two or more transverse rails are supported above the sheet metal surface by brackets mounted to the slat assemblies.
Some of these article carriers have movable brackets supporting the transverse rails. These brackets allow adjustment of the spacing between transverse rails. Examples of such article carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,755 (issued May 31, 1966), 3,554,416 (issued Jan. 12, 1971), 4,099,658 (issued July 11, 1978), 4,106,680 (issued Aug. 15, 1978), and 4,132,335 (issued Jan. 2, 1979). While such brackets may work satisfactorily, some involve a substantial number of components and are subject to a considerable amount of wear, particularly where threaded members are used to lock the brackets in position.
The environment in which such article carriers are used is far from ideal. They are subject to vibrations, to moisture, and to a wide range of temperatures. Furthermore, they must endure road dirt and atmospheric contaminants. Many of the locking mechanisms of the brackets of previous article carriers have critical components, such as threaded members, exposed to these environmental conditions. These locking mechanisms are therefore likely to malfunction after repeated cycles of locking and unlocking and after a prolonged period of exposure to these conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article carrier having a movable bracket comprised of relatively few parts. It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier which bracket is not susceptible to vibrating loose or becoming loose after repeated cycles of locking and unlocking. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier that permits rapid removal of the brackets and the transverse rails when the article carrier is not in use. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable bracket for an article carrier which bracket may be reliably locked in position with a minimum amount of effort by the operator.